


The breath of you

by RossKL



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Coda to s01e06, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: After coming back from the outer atmosphere, the reality of almost losing Steve hits Tony.Coda to ep. s01e06, Super-Adaptoid.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	The breath of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> Thank you [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen) for betaing. <3

“And Thor always drops his guard, like that,” Steve says as he lowers a little, in order to demonstrate his words. Tony is finding it pretty hard to focus on the tactics and moves. He swirls the pencil in his hands as he notes down what Steve’s saying, but his mind is elsewhere.  
  
He should focus on Steve’s words. He’s doing his best to teach him some of the team’s fight moves, some of the ‘gut instinct’ that let him defeat the Adaptoid, and Tony should be grateful and repay him with attention. It’s the least he can do.  
  
Tony is grateful Steve is alive.  
  
His mind keeps going back to the Avenjet in the outer atmosphere. It keeps going back to the heart-clenching horror at the thought of finding Cap unconscious, or worse. The mere thought makes Tony’s heart accelerate and his vision blur a little, and he really should be focusing on something else before Steve notices he’s not paying attention and gives up on teaching him.  
  
_“Come out, come out, wherever you are…”_  
  
_Cap is not here, the hole in the jet is too big, there’s no air and he’s been out here for longer than two minutes, damn his stupid slow suit— “If you’re still alive.” Oh god no. “Oh man, I hope you’re still alive—”_  
  
_Please be alive,_ please _be alive— “Cap!”_  
  
Tony snaps back to the training room.  
  
Steve is still mimicking the Hulk where he attacks with just instincts and no tactic, and he’s doing a masterful impression as always, and Tony would do anything to keep him alive.  
  
The thought of losing him for good makes his breath falter.  
  
“Tony, are you alright?”  
  
Had Tony been paying attention to what Cap was trying to teach him, he would have predicted Cap would eventually catch on to his lack of concentration.  
  
He should have known better. Steve knows him better than most people – heck, he’s probably the person who knows him better than everyone else.  
  
Yet another time he’s let him down.  
  
“Hey, Tony.” Steve’s voice is gentle, and it’s closer to him now. Tony notices he’s been tapping his pencil on his notebook when Steve places his hand on Tony’s and the tapping stops.  
  
Without an outlet to let the pent up adrenaline dissipate, Tony’s heart starts pounding in his chest. He’s barely aware that Steve is speaking, but he can’t make out words, he’s breathing with difficulty and his head is spinning.  
  
_Steve went through the lack of air, too, just earlier. And it was Tony’s fault, if only he hadn’t provoked Hammer, if he’d been faster—_  
  
“Tony.” Steve’s voice is steady and reassuring, and all Tony wants to do is keep hearing it for the rest of his life.  
  
_There are a few old-fashioned things worth keeping around._ Steve is the only one Tony truly needs in his life.  
  
“Follow my breathing, honey, c’mon.” Steve’s voice is gentle next to him, and when did he sit down? Gosh, he’s so out of it, he’s making a fool of himself— “Tony. You can do it.”  
  
Tony feels his arms being lifted. At the same time, he feels Steve’s intake of breath and almost senses Steve’s chest expansion, right next to him.  
It’s calming. It feels real.  
  
Tony tries to follow Steve’s lead – _it’s what Steve wants, he’d do anything Steve wants_ – and takes a deep breath.  
  
It feels good, it's like time is stretching out impossibly, and just moments before it becomes too much, Steve lowers his arms and exhales next to him, and Tony follows.  
  
That’s how it should be.  
  
Steve was born a leader. Steve _should_ be the leader.  
  
Tony would happily follow him everywhere.  
  
They keep breathing like this for what feels like hours. Tony is trying to will his heart to beat at a steadier pace, but most of his attention is focused on Steve’s warm body next to him, on his breath on his neck, and warmth is good, warmth means life and it means Steve is still with him, he’s not going to leave, and Tony can breathe a little easier with every second passing.  
  
Eventually, Steve lets go of Tony’s arms. Tony instantaneously misses the warmth of his hands – but that’s okay, because Steve is still next to him, and Tony is grateful.  
  
He exhales for the last time before shifting his weight on Steve.  
  
“Better?” Steve asks soft, and his voice is so gentle that Tony almost misses Steve’s arms circling his shoulders and waist, half-hugging him from his right side.  
  
Tony nods and melts in the embrace. He nuzzles his face in Steve’s side and inhales, filling his lungs with Steve’s smell. There’s a hint of floral in there, like his usual shower gel.  
  
It’s Tony’s favorite.  
  
“I’m glad. You had me worried there for a moment.” Steve’s tone is light, but even without looking at his face, Tony can tell he’s still pretty worried.  
  
“That makes two of us today, then,” Tony replies. His voice is thinner than usual, and in any other moment he would find it embarrassing. Right now, he couldn’t care less.  
  
Steve is silent next to him for a couple of seconds before tightening his arms around Tony and shifting a little so that they’re hugging properly now.  
  
Tony is calmer, but his heart still hasn’t returned to a regular rhythm. He takes his own arms around Steve and holds him, tight, like he’s everything that keeps him anchored to reality.  
  
Steve’s right there in his arms.  
  
There’s nowhere Tony would rather be.  
  
“It’s okay, Tony. I’m okay.” Steve’s voice is in his ear, and Tony shivers. “I’m sorry I scared you.”  
  
“It was my fault,” Tony whispers. He knows Steve can hear him anyway. “I should’ve listened to you. Shouldn’t have attacked the Adaptoid like that. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hey, no, stop that. You had your reasons to believe Hammer was nothing more than an idiot. Unlike me, you knew the guy.” Steve’s still talking in his ear, but now he’s started to caress his back as well, and Tony sighs in happiness.  
  
They should probably get up, but the thought of moving away doesn’t even tempt him.  
  
“And yet I only made it stronger. You were the one— the _only_ one who realized how to take it down.”  
  
“I couldn’t have done it without you and your tech.” Steve’s voice is firm, like he’s trying to prove a point. Steve’s hands are caressing his back, his shoulders, and then sliding up his neck until they’re holding his face.  
  
Tony loosens the embrace but doesn’t move away. Instead, he takes one hand on Steve’s face and looks him in the eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay, Cap.”  
  
Steve’s eyes are gentle as he smiles in his palm. He turns his head a little and kisses Tony’s hand. “I couldn’t really leave you, you know. I love you.”  
  
Tony smiles and bumps his forehead against Steve’s. “I love you too, Steve.”  
  
The kiss they share is soft and reassuring. Steve’s lips are warm and his hands are rubbing circles on his cheeks, and Tony hums contentedly, opening his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Tony melts against him as Steve’s expert tongue takes him apart and his hands slide in his hair. It’s familiar and teasing and burning hot, and some of the worry slips out of Tony’s mind. He kisses Steve as if trying to burn his taste and the way he feels against his tongue right in his mind. _That’s something worth focusing on, in the future,_ he thinks, light-headed. He's finally happy.  
  
The kiss is perfect and too short at the same time, and when Steve pulls away and whispers, “Let’s go to bed,” Tony only steals another peck before he collects his notebook and pencil, and gets up.  
  
He knows kissing is more comfortable in bed anyway, especially when it leads to something else afterwards.


End file.
